Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bone fixtures.
Related Art
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and/or sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways of the outer and/or middle ear are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicular chain or ear canal. Sensorineural hearing loss occurs when there is damage to the inner ear, or to the nerve pathways from the inner ear to the brain.
Individuals suffering from conductive hearing loss typically receive an acoustic hearing aid. Hearing aids rely on principles of air conduction to transmit acoustic signals to the cochlea. Typically, a hearing aid is positioned in the ear canal or on the outer ear to amplify received sound. This amplified sound is delivered to the cochlea through the normal middle ear mechanisms resulting in the increased perception of sound by the recipient.
In contrast to acoustic hearing aids, certain types of implantable auditory prostheses, sometimes referred to as implantable acoustic auditory prostheses, convert a received sound into output mechanical force (vibration) for delivery to the recipient. The vibrations are transferred through the recipient's, teeth, bone, and or other tissue to the cochlea. The vibrations cause movement of the cochlea fluid that generates nerve impulses resulting in perception of the received sound by the recipient. Acoustic auditory prostheses are suitable to treat a variety of types of hearing loss and may be prescribed for individuals who cannot derive sufficient benefit from acoustic hearing aids, cochlear implants, etc., or for individuals who suffer from stuttering problems. Implantable acoustic auditory prostheses include, for example, bone conduction devices, middle ear auditory prostheses (middle ear implants), direct acoustic stimulators (direct cochlear stimulators), or other partially or fully implantable auditory prosthesis that deliver vibrations to a recipient to directly or indirectly generate movement of the cochlea fluid.